Hydralisk (4e Monster)
Hydralisk The hydralisk is noted as being one of the most fierce and sadistic of the zerg strains. In the past, they commonly reached 5.5 meters in length and could draw themselves up to over 2.4 meters in height, however, hydralisks have evolved to be much larger. Since hydralisks move relatively slowly over open terrain, it is common for them to burrow and await their prey to enter killing range before attacking, destroying their enemies in a deadly crossfire. Despite their relatively sluggish nature, hydralisks can even climb vertical surfaces. Hydralisks may attack directly with scythe-like arms or, more commonly, strike from a distance with volleys of armor-piercing spines. Hundreds of spines are stored in the upper carapace plates and covered by flaps. The flaps fold back before the spines fire, a process which gives a few seconds warning to an impending volley.1 |name=Talons |action=standard |recharge=at-will |keywords= |effect=+18 vs. AC; 2d4 + 5 damage. }} |name=Needle Spines |action=standard |recharge=at-will |keywords= |effect=Range 20; +18 vs. AC; 1d10 + 6 damage. }} |name=Ambushing Barrage |action=standard, usable only when burrowed |recharge=encounter |keywords= |effect=Range 10; +18 vs. AC; 2d10 + 12 damage. }} Hydralisk Tactics Hydralisks attack at their maximum range, unless supported by other breeds of zerg, especially zerglings, who can hold foes at bay. When supported, their favourite tactic is wiat until prey approaches their hiding spot, then pin them down with an ambushing barrage. If forced into melee, they repay brutality in like form. |name=Talons |action=standard |recharge=at-will |keywords= |effect=+28 vs. AC; 4d4 + 4 damage. }} |name=Needle Spines |action=standard |recharge=at-will |keywords= |effect=Range 20; +28 vs. AC; 2d10 + 7 damage. }} and/or |name=Evasive Volley |action=standard |recharge=at-will |keywords= |effect=The hunter killer makes a talons or needle spines attack, shifts two squares, and makes a needle spines attack against a different target. }} |name=Ambushing Barrage |action=standard, usable only when burrowed |recharge=encounter |keywords= |effect=Area burst 1 within 10; +16 vs. AC; 4d10 + 7 damage. }} Hunter Killer Tactics Hunter killers display twice the ferocity of a normal hydralisk, even when pressed into melee. They take advantage of their sperpentine reflexes, evading blows and slipping away before turning to release another volley into the midst of their foes. Like lesser hydralisks, they delight in laying ambushes and prefer to stay at range, but they never leave a melee without having thier say. Hydralisk Lore A character knows the following information with a successful check. :DC 15: Hydralisks are serpentine, zerg horrors capable of launching deadly spines from their carapace. They aren't particularly quick, but they make up for it with sheer ferocity. :DC 20: Hydralisks are more likely to lay an ambush than most other breeds and attack viciously when springing thier trap. A hunter killer is a vastly improved strain of hydralisk. Only certain broods hold the genetic and mutagenic secrets needed to produce them. :DC 25: Hydralisks can use thier serpentine grace to deny thier foes any opportunity to strike. The ill-tempered creatures lash out with redoubled ferocity against enemies who gain the advantage. Some few infested who show a special affinity for hydralisks are allowed to ride on their backs, benefiting from their evasive natures. Encounter Groups Hydralisks are encountered with other zerg and infested. Level 11 Encounter (XP 3,100) * 4 Winged zerglings * 3 Hydralisks * 2 Zergling hordes Souces http://starcraft.wikia.com/wiki/Hydralisk StarCraft Wiki: Hydralisk Back to Main Page → Homebrew → Creatures → User Creatures. Back to Main Page → Homebrew → Creatures → User Creatures by Level → Level 11 Creatures. Back to Main Page → Homebrew → Creatures → User Creatures by Level → Level 21 Creatures. Category:4e Category:User Category:Monster Category:Level 11 Category:Level 21 Category:Artillery Category:Elite Category:Zerg